The Navy Birthday Ball
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: It is the first Navy Birthday Ball since the explosion at the Navy Yard. Vance is forcing Gibbs to go, So Gibbs is forcing the team - Just a drabble i made off of a prompt Prompt: Formal Couple: Tiva and A little bit of Mcabby


Authors Note: This is the first in my NCIS Drabble Series

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, hell I wouldn't be on here if i did (actually yes i would but beside the point)

Prompt: Formal Couple: Tiva (and a little McAbby)

* * *

He tapped his foot impatiently looking towards the entrance of the banquet hall. Gibbs had forced all of them to come to the annual Navy birthday ball since it was the first one since the explosion.

_'We all go down with the ship'_ he thought than grimaced _'Bad timing.'_

He saw Mcgee at the buffet table, attempting to load his plate full of food. One arm wrapped in a sling.

_'Good, I'd never thought I would say this but he needs to gain a little weight.'_

Jimmy and Breena had gone off somewhere 'Ew' he pushed the image of the newlyweds out of his head. Ducky was sitting next to Gibbs and Vance, in the wheelchair he had been temporarily confined too, most likely telling stories of his past that reminded him of the present moment. But as glad as he was that, everyone was having a good time the people he wanted were not there. No scratch that, not people, person. The person he wanted was not there… yet. Tony turned his attention back to the door. He was excited to see what she was wearing. He had offered to pick her up, being the gentleman he was. But she had told him she was getting ready with Abby. He felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket.

_"We are out front ~ Z "_

He stood smiling and headed towards the door. When he opened it he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth dropping to the floor.

"Hi" he whispered when she made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he leaned down placing a gentle kiss onto her lips

"God, you look beautiful Zee-vah" he breathed, "You are not so bad yourself Tony," she replied smiling. And she was, she was stunning actually.

She was in a knee-length black halter dress. The back was cross-stitched ending just before her tailbone revealing her bare skin and the neckline dipped into a V-neck. Her hair was curled and pulled back into an elegant ponytail with multiple strands surrounding her, face. She was wearing olive green eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss. Her eyes had barely any eyeliner on and she had no need for mascara.

He was about to lean in once more when "Ehem!" Abby cleared her throat. "C'mon Timmy is waiting for us!" She whined before snaking her arm in through Tony's and Ziva did the same.

Tony led the two women on his arm inside. They were inside for mere moments when they heard a plate smash, looking towards where the noise came from they saw Mcgee on the ground trying to clean up the pieces aimlessly as he was too busy staring (and drooling a little as well his mouth widely agape.

"Oh Timmy here let me" Abby said

"Uh- oh um, well-" he stuttered. "Abby, you- uh- you look gorgeous!"

Tony and Ziva laughed as abby gave him a peck on the lips and he went scarlet.

"Would you like to dance Z?" He asked his date and she nodded. She stood up and clasping his hand walked onto the dance floor with him.

The song started playing and he grab her hips, pulling her close. Her arms circling around his neck, and he head burying into her chest.

_Would you dance_  
_If I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run_  
_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_  
_If you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_  
_If I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh?_  
_Oh please tell me this._  
_Now would you die _  
_For the one you loved?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Ziva looked upand saw Mcgee pulling Abby onto the dance floor as well. "Tony-" She mumbled softly in his chest.

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I would stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

"Yes?" He asked just as soft, pulling back and looking her in the eyes. Ziva just stared at him.

'Why is this so hard' she thought. She noticed that Jimmy and Breena had joined the group of couples that had started gathering onto the floor to dance

_Would you swear_  
_That you'll always be mine?_  
_Or would you lie? _  
_Would you run and hide?_  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care _  
_You're here tonight _

_I can be your hero, baby_  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
_I would stand by you forever_  
_You can take my breath away _

"I- um, I love you Tony" His mouth spread into a ear-splitting grin. Leaning down he kissed her "I love you too Ziva" then unexpected he picked her up and spun her around, her spealing slightly

_Oh, I just want to hold you_  
_I just want to hold you_  
_Am I in too deep? _  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care_  
_You're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
_I will stand by your forever_  
_You can take my breath away_

Leading her back to the table and sitting her on his lap, he whispered into her ear. "Always have, always will. I promise"

She nodded smiling as she turned around to kiss him.

He was beginning to really like these Navy dinners.

* * *

Read and Review: The next oine will be posted in one of the next few days


End file.
